


Five Things (x4)

by trascendenza



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-27
Updated: 2007-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various five things prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things (x4)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts by xenokattz and theswearingkind.

**Five Ways Cyclops Could Have Survived X3**

5\. If Superman tore through a rift in the trans-dimensional barrier just in time to save him.

4\. If he'd stayed in bed like Logan had wanted.

3\. If he'd trusted himself, and confided in Charles.

2\. If he'd gotten into a deadly -- but not fatal -- motorcycle accident on the way to the Alkali lake.

1\. There is no way, because he would have gone wherever Jean called.

**Five Times Rogue Touched Someone**

5\. She thought it'd be safe through the ice. Bobby blushes because even if he can't remember what he'd been thinking now, he knows it's embarrassing.

4\. _Pain. Blood_. So much she can hardly stand, and in that moment, her body just wants to touch him, to say, _it's okay, Logan_, but instead she sees, through his eyes, that it isn't. She runs.

3\. _John_. She rubs her hand down her thigh, repeatedly, but she can't rub the feeling of him off.

2\. Nightcrawler fell into her, and his cheek just _barely_ brushed hers, but it was enough—and suddenly she understands why people believe in God.

1\. Logan, after he's killed Jean. He's asleep, and his face goes slack as she runs her finger along his cheek.

She knows he wants to forget.

**Five Times Scott and Logan Got Along**

**5.**

"Hand me the mustard, will ya?"

Scott bit into his sandwich, thoughtfully chewing. "No."

"What, you're not done with it?"

Scott smiled. "Actually, I just like to irritate you."

Logan started to growl out something but shook his head halfway through, barking out a laugh as he reached for the bottle himself. "At least you're honest."

**4.**

Logan was surprised to see Scott was already out here, doing stretches that weren't half as wussy as they could have been. Scott didn't even nod or look at him when he fell into step and for that very reason, Logan started showing up every morning.

**3.**

"Don't touch me," Scott said, jerking his shoulder away from Logan's hand.

So he didn't. He sat down, and eventually, Scott sat beside him.

**2.**

"Fuck it," Scott said, downing the liquor-cum-other-mysterious-liquid in one big gulp and _thunking_ down the mug.

"That's what I'm talkin' about," Logan said, grinning and serving up another.

**1.**

Scott's victorious holler was completely inappropriate and on the verge of gloating. The rat pack, as Logan had so kindly dubbed them, kept running. With one last pump of his fist, Scott subsided.

Logan grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and hauled him back to the Jet, but he was suppressing a smile the whole time.

**Five Times No One Missed Jean**

**5.**

_She scared me sometimes_, he thought, and hated that he was glad she couldn't hear him anymore.

**4.**

"We never would have controlled her, Charles." Erik shrugged. "Vonnegut said it best, old friend: so it goes."

**3.**

"Cyke, you little _bastard_," Logan said, hips surging up as his head slammed against the wall, splintering the paneling.

**2.**

Charles—Charles—

_Not Charles_. Logan wanted to tear his eyes away but couldn't.

This was the price they paid for ghosts walking the earth.

**1.**

It's like watching yourself burn to a cinder from the inside out. There's fire, and fire, and fire, and all she can see are the twisting flames and the rage that's consuming her.

When Logan's face brings the end, she tells him voicelessly: _thank you_.


End file.
